Perdus dans la Montagne
by KimieVII
Summary: Une mission se révèle parfois bien difficile. En particulier quand il s'agit de parcourir une région enneigée et montagneuse de Gaïa. Mais celle-ci aura au moins eu le mérite d'être à l'origine d'un changement dans la vie de deux soldats. - OS Zack/Cloud


**Titre :**_ Perdus dans la montagne_

**Auteur :** KimieVII

**Genre :** **shonen-ai**

**Rating : **T

**Couple :** Zack/Cloud

**Source :** FF7.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers sont la propriété de Square Enix.

**Notes :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi je la mets à part... Sûrement pour changer un peu. Quand je pense que je l'ai commencée en Octobre et je la finis... fin Mars ! Merci pour votre lecture.

* * *

oOo

**Perdus dans la montagne**

-

Un pâle soleil se leva sur la petite auberge du Village Glaçon en cette douce matinée de Février.

Derrière la fenêtre, les rayons lumineux qui apportaient une douce chaleur jouaient sur les carreaux, filtrant au travers de ceux-ci dans un apaisant éclat rose et inondaient le village d'une pure clarté tout en faisant scintiller en une myriade de petits diamants la neige qui recouvrait, tel un épais et fragile manteau, le sol et les toits des chaumines du village.

Cloud prit un instant pour contempler ce magnifique paysage de la fenêtre de sa chambre avant de descendre à l'étage inférieur où il retrouva son partenaire et ami au fier nom de Zackary Fair.

Zack et Cloud se connaissaient depuis près d'un an maintenant et avaient multiplié nombre de missions ensemble pour le compte de la Shin-Ra. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis et connaissaient l'autre presque aussi bien qu'eux-mêmes.

L'un était grand et d'une carrure on ne peut plus appréciable pour un soldat. Ses yeux bleus marines reflétaient des nuances de mako et se confondaient avec sa sombre chevelure d'encre impétueuse qui se hérissait en de nombreuses mèches prunes dans son cou ainsi qu'au-dessus de son front. Il avait ce grand prestige et avantage d'appartenir à l'élite de l'armée Shin-Ra : SOLDAT de première classe. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Cloud qui n'avait pas été admis dans cette élite et avait dû rester simple soldat de classe générale.

Cloud quant à lui était plus jeune que Zack. De deux ans son cadet, un peu plus petit et de carrure plus ténue, il semblait plus menu comparé son ami. Ce n'était pourtant pas réellement le cas mais il était certain que leurs statures n'étaient pas équivalentes. Il avait de magnifiques yeux de la couleur unie du ciel et ses cheveux s'apparentaient à ceux de Zack dans leur intempérance, tout aussi hérissés de pointes, à ceci près que les siens étaient d'une belle couleur chocobo fauve, tout comme les pâles rayons dorés d'un soleil hivernal comme en ce jour au-dessus des toits.

Lorsque Zack aperçut son ami descendre les marches du grand escalier de bois de l'auberge et le rejoindre dans le hall, près du comptoir, il lui adressa un grand sourire et lui fit un signe de la main avant de se retourner vers la jolie et jeune demoiselle du comptoir à qui il adressa également un large sourire, plus séduisant cela dit.

Après avoir payé pour les chambres qu'ils avaient prises pour une nuit, Zack se retourna vers Cloud qui l'attendait à quelques pas, près de la porte, paré pour la poursuite de leur expédition. Zack saisit son sac à dos et son arme, une impressionnante épée d'envergure comparable à un humain d'âge moyen et il rejoignit Cloud au dehors, sous l'éclatant soleil et sur la fraîche neige illuminée de milliers de points dorés tombée durant la nuit.

Au loin derrière la vallée, ils pouvaient apercevoir leur destination : une haute chaîne de montagnes qui s'étendait à perte de vue à l'horizon et dont les pics se noyaient au-dessus du brouillard et les nuages gris et noirs de cette région. Les deux soldats devaient franchir ces montagnes pour rejoindre un petit repère, de l'autre côté, où ils déposeraient du matériel de sauvetage avant d'être récupérés par hélicoptère dans la vallée.

« Bien dormi, Cloudy ? lança Zack, dynamique.

- Hm hm, répondit Cloud absent, sans vraiment écouter la question, histoire de répondre quelque chose.

- J'espère pour toi parce qu'on a une longue route qui nous attend à partir d'ici. »

Zack plaça sa main en visière et regarda l'étendue enneigée qui s'étendait sur des kilomètres ainsi que la barrière de montagnes au loin qu'ils allaient devoir franchir.

« Ffiou, on n'est pas rendu ! se lamenta-t-il. »

Cloud eut alors un sourire sarcastique.

« Zack, ce n'était pas toi qui disait que cette mission serait du "gâteau"?

- Hée ! »

Cloud souffla en souriant et Zack se remit rapidement de son abattement en posant fièrement ses mains sur ses hanches avant de déclarer un enthousiaste "Bon, on y va !"

Cloud acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête et les deux compagnons commencèrent leur longue traversée en commençant par descendre dans la vallée avant de pouvoir commencer leur ascension.

Arrivés sur une zone glacière, le temps commença à changer. Jusqu'à présent, les conditions avaient été favorables à leur progression. Le soleil était resté fidèle et la lourde neige sous leur pieds était solide, ce qui leur avait permis d'avancer rapidement sans être ralentis. Mais maintenant, le ciel commençait à se couvrir d'inquiétants nuages, menaçant une proche tempête.

« C'est mauvais signe… J'espère que nous aurons le temps d'atteindre le refuge indiqué sur cette carte avant qu'une tempête nous surprenne. Mais d'après la carte, il faut bien au moins une journée de marche depuis le village que nous avons quitté avant d'y arriver…

- Alors dépêchons-nous. conseilla Cloud en attendant Zack qui s'était arrêté pour consulter sa carte. »

Malgré les inquiétants signes du ciel, nos deux amis purent continuer leur route pendant un certain temps sans trop de mal bien que le terrain devenait de plus en plus hostile et froid. Ils avaient arrêté de descendre et progressaient à présent au milieu d'une grande forêt entrecoupée de courtes plaines couvertes de rochers, à flanc de montagnes. Leurs pas les conduisirent bientôt vers un sentier qui grimpait vers les hauteurs. En réalité cela ressemblait plus à une sorte de couloir coincé entre deux hauts sommets et au travers duquel le vent s'engouffrait avec force, criant et sifflant d'une voix puissante à glacer les os. Ce courant d'air ralentissait fortement leur avancée, comme s'il cherchait à les repousser en arrière et ils durent protéger leurs visages de leurs bras pour ne pas sentir la coupure du froid et pouvoir garder les yeux ouverts sans craindre la poussée du vent et la ribambelle de flocons qu'il entraînait avec lui.

Par malchance, ce fut dans ce couloir que la tempête qui les menaçait éclata et leur tomba dessus. Le vent, déjà puissant, s'accentua sous un ciel assombri accompagné de brouillard, d'un froid mordant et d'une désagréable pluie de neige fondue qui se transforma rapidement en une incessante chute aveuglante de gros flocons.

Il leur était impossible de voir à deux mètres et ils furent donc contraints de s'arrêter un moment. Cependant Zack savait qu'il était très dangereux de s'arrêter en plein milieu d'une tempête de neige. Ils risquaient de mourir de froid ou d'être ensevelis sous une avalanche. D'un autre côté, s'ils continuaient de marcher, ils pouvaient également tomber dans une crevasse ou se perdre de vue l'un l'autre. Il choisit cependant la seconde option car il avait pu s'assurer un peu plus tôt qu'ils ne craignaient aucun danger dans la région qu'ils traversaient. En criant pour se faire entendre de son compagnon, Zack expliqua ses intentions à Cloud qui lui répondit d'un signe pour lui montrer qu'il avait comprit et ils continuèrent à avancer, difficilement, au milieu du vent et de la neige. Zack guettait des yeux un renfoncement isolé par la roche dans la montagne ou une sorte d'abri où ils pourraient se protéger du vent et attendre la fin de la tempête. Ses espoirs furent plus que comblés lorsqu'il distingua une grotte à quelques pas de lui sur sa gauche. Il la montra du doigt à Cloud et les deux hommes se dépêchèrent de s'y abriter.

Une fois à l'intérieur et lorsque l'entrée de leur refuge ne se résuma plus qu'à un petit cercle blanc, la grotte se révélant profonde, Zack s'accorda le droit de souffler un instant, se laissant choir à même le sol, adossé contre un gros rocher.

Cloud, au contraire, s'empressa de sortir du matériel de son soc à dos. Il posa un réchaud sur la roche gelée, puis, équipé d'une matéria de magie élémentaire de feu, il l'alluma. Une vive lueur verte entoura le blondinet, répercutant des reflets émeraudes ectoplasmiques sur les parois rocheuses. La seconde qui suivit, de petites étincelles bleues suivies d'une éclatante flamme s'élevèrent dans la sombre cavité et l'illuminèrent, faisant jouer des ombres contre la pierre. Tout au fond de leur tunnel, un petit sifflement recouvrait maintenant le sifflement de la tempête au dehors et Cloud piochait à présent deux couvertures dont une qu'il balança à son aîné. Zack l'attrapa et regarda Cloud s'asseoir et s'enrouler dedans aussi rapidement qu'un mog plonge sur une noix de kupo.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en l'observant, roulé en boule dans son duvet, ses mains tendus vers la jolie flamme orange, cherchant vainement à se réchauffer avec un appareil originellement prévu pour cuire et réchauffer des aliments.

En réalité, il savait très bien qu'il aurait pu rester des heures ainsi à ne rien faire d'autre que le regarder. Peu importait la mission, leurs ordres, la situation ou la tempête au dehors. Lorsqu'il était avec Cloud, il se sentait bien. Tout simplement bien. C'était un sentiment, une joie indescriptible qui glissait dans tout son être et le réchauffait bien plus que n'importe quelle petite flamme de réchaud.

Ce genre de moments précieux durant lesquels ils n'étaient rien que tous les deux, il les chérissait pleinement, profitant de chaque seconde et en cet instant, peu importaient leur situation précaire, leur mission qu'il devait finir avant le lendemain soir et ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer un peu plus tard. En compagnie de Cloud, tout le reste s'effaçait de son esprit et il avait compris pourquoi depuis un moment déjà. Quand l'évidence lui était tombée dessus aussi brutalement qu'une vague en pleine mer, il n'avait pas cherché à la fuir ou la chasser, il l'avait simplement acceptée. Il n'était pas ce genre de personne qui se cachait de la réalité, bien au contraire, il lui ouvrait les bras, s'en contentant simplement. Lorsque la lumière vous éclaire, pourquoi se retrancher dans les ténèbres jusqu'à y devenir aveugle ? D'autant plus que cela n'avait pas été si dur à accepter, il avait juste réalisé quelque chose et vivait avec la conscience de ce quelque chose depuis plusieurs mois maintenant.

Il aimait Cloud.

Il le savait et gardait ses sentiments au fond de son cœur sans chercher à les dévoiler. Du moment que le jeune homme restait son ami, qu'ils pouvaient rester ensemble et se voir pour passer des moments joyeux, il était heureux. Il n'en demandait pas plus, cela lui était suffisant et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que cela continue le plus longtemps possible. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de craindre tout de même qu'un jour ses sentiments ne prennent le dessus sur la raison et il redoutait alors ce qui pourrait s'ensuivre si cela devait arriver.

Pour le moment cependant, telles n'étaient pas ses préoccupations et en resserrant les bouts de la couverture d'une main contre sa gorge, il continua sa contemplation.

Cloud sentit son regard et se retourna pour lui offrir un visage déconcerté et baigné d'interrogation, ses sourcils haussés au-dessus de beaux yeux d'un bleu limpide grands ouverts d'incompréhension. Il grogna lorsqu'en réponse, Zack se contenta de lui sourire sans raison et se replia vers le feu avant de passer ses bras autour de ses genoux pour les resserrer d'avantage contre lui. Dans le silence opaque de la grotte, ses lèvres se mirent tout à coup à bouger :

« Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps... ? murmura-t-il faiblement contre ses genoux.

- Hum ? fit à son tour Zack qui, un peu perdu dans ses pensées, ne voyait pas de quoi voulait parler le cadet.

- La tempête... Tu crois que ça va durer longtemps ? reprit Cloud, un peu plus intelligiblement.

- ... Je n'en sais rien... En montagne, le temps est assez difficile à prévoir, elle peut s'arrêter soudainement tout comme elle peut durer des heures encore... Dans le pire des cas, on aura à passer la nuit ici... lui répondit Zack. »

Le SOLDAT entendit Cloud soupirer faiblement puis le vit coincer sa tête sous ses genoux. L'hypothèse d'avoir à passer la nuit dans cette sombre caverne n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Ce qu'il pouvait comprendre aisément car lui non plus n'avait pas très envie de dormir dans ce trou humide et froid. Mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que cela. Il était habitué à l'effort et au moins, il était avec Cloud. Et s'ils étaient tous les deux, seuls, perdus en pleine montagne et isolés du monde par cette violente tempête, ils étaient tout de même à l'abri du vent. Il ne trouvait donc pas à se plaindre.

Cloud ne bougeait plus. Seuls les légers tremblements qui parsemaient son corps indiquaient au soldat aîné qu'il ne s'était pas endormi.

« Hey... Cloudy ? »

Cloud ne réagit pas à l'appel de Zack. Celui-ci le rappela, haussant la voix.

« Cloud ? »

Exaspéré par le manque de réaction de la part de son ami, Zack se leva et le rejoignit, près du réchaud. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui secoua un peu l'épaule.

« Cloud ? »

Cette fois-ci, Cloud eut une réaction. Il sursauta un peu et tourna un regard ébahi sur Zack.

« Ah, Zack. Tu m'as fait peur...

- Je t'ai fait peur ? Cloud, tu es sûr que ça va ?

- ... Je... J'ai froid... avoua Cloud d'une voix qui recouvrait à peine le bruissement de sa couverture contre son uniforme.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. lui sourit Zack. »

Immédiatement, il ôta sa propre couverture de ses épaules et la posa doucement sur le blond qui le regarda avec étonnement en sentant le poids de la seconde couverture sur son dos. Zack se contenta de lui sourire mais Cloud restait interdit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Zack ? Et toi alors ? lui reprocha-t-il, un peu exaspéré.

- Moi ? J'ai pas froid, _moi_, lui répondit-il tout sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? rétorqua Cloud, vexé.

- Rien du tout. continua de sourire Zack, trop heureux de pouvoir taquiner son ami comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Il fallait dire que les réactions du jeune homme lui arrachaient toujours des sourires, il se vexait si facilement.

- Juste que je ne suis pas frileux comme toi, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire taquin. »

La réaction de Cloud ne tarda pas à arriver et Zack vit la couverture qu'il avait déposé sur les épaules du blondinet finir sa course sur sa tête, violemment balancée par un Cloud piqué au vif par ses petites plaisanteries.

« J'en ai pas besoin, garde-là ! lui lança-t-il avec irritation avant de tourner le dos au brun. »

Zack se débarrassa de la couverture sur sa tête et la seule chose qu'il put voir de son ami fut un tissu gris et une touffe de cheveux blonds. Il se mit à rire joyeusement et Cloud se tordit un peu le cou pour lui offrir un regard furieux avant de lui tourner de nouveau la tête.

« Hé là, boude pas, » sourit Zack dans son dos tout en se rapprochant de lui, « il n'y a pas de honte à avoir froid, surtout par ce temps... Prends-là s'il te plaît. » ajouta-t-il doucement en lui déposant à nouveau le lainage sur le dos et comme Cloud restait statique, il lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux, ce qui extirpa un grognement au cadet.

Il daigna enfin se retourner et, sans croiser le regard du brun, il souffla un peu :

« Je suis sûr que c'est faux, marmonna-t-il en prenant ses pieds pour interlocuteurs.

- Hein ?

- Je suis sûr que tu as aussi froid que moi... Il n'y a pas de raisons que tu fasses ça pour moi, s'expliqua Cloud.

- Mais si. Je ne veux pas que tu aies froid et ça me fait plaisir de le faire.

- Imbécile.

- Peut-être bien, rit gaiement Zack et Cloud se terra encore plus dans son exaspération. »

Cependant, lorsqu'il releva la tête vers le soldat, celui-ci le gratifia de l'un de ses habituels sourires amicaux et finalement, Cloud répondit à ce sourire, au fond de lui touché par le geste et la prévenance de son ami.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes l'un à côté de l'autre devant les petites mais néanmoins vivaces flammes de leur réchaud, leur visage éclairé par cet halo et cette étincelle orangée qui dansait également au fond de leurs iris bleutés comme une étoile dans un ciel sans nuage.

Cloud les nota rapidement, ces petites et quasi-imperceptibles secousses sur les bras du brun. Il leva un regard d'abord curieux, puis amusé sur son ami.

« Alors comme ça, tu n'es pas frileux _toi_, lui lança-t-il soudainement, un sourire ironique sur un visage sur lequel se lisait aisément une vengeance appréciée.

- Il faut croire que je me suis trompé, lui sourit Zack.

- ... J'avais raison... soupira simplement Cloud.

- ... Tu avais raison ? »

Cloud haussa les épaules.

« Tu as aussi froid que moi, j'avais raison. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Zack vit soudainement son ami prendre le bout gauche des deux couvertures sur son dos et les éloigner un peu de son épaule.

« Ah non ! Ne me donne pas de couve- ... Hein ? »

Avant que Zack n'ait eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Cloud se retrouva agrippé à l'un de ses bras par une main, l'autre se retrouvant autour de ses épaules tout en tenant toujours les bouts de couvertures. Cloud les partageait simplement avec lui, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'il avait été obligé de se coller contre le brun.

Celui-ci, qui se retrouvait à présent avec Cloud contre son bras et l'une de ses mains autour de ses épaules, se sentit immédiatement rougir. Non seulement ému par le geste de son ami, mais également, et peut-être même surtout, parce que c'était la première fois que Cloud était aussi proche de lui, littéralement scotché à son bras droit, et il trouvait cela très agréable. Mais une fois l'euphorie du moment passée, il se ramena à la réalité. Conscient de ses sentiments pour Cloud, il savait qu'il ne valait mieux pas qu'ils restent ainsi. La présence du blond, si proche de son corps, le rendrait fou et il avait tellement chaud qu'il se demanda si Cloud remarquerait ses rougeurs s'il venait à lever la tête vers lui. Cependant, Cloud se refusa à le regarder. A la place, il se contenta de murmurer une petite phrase qui toucha encore plus le soldat :

« Je ne veux pas que ce soit toujours toi qui t'occupes des autres. Tu n'es pas le seul à te préoccuper.

- Cloud... »

Bien plus que par les deux couvertures que les deux hommes partageaient à présent, Zack ne put s'empêcher de penser, non sans ironie, que par son acte, Cloud pouvait être assuré qu'il avait chaud à présent. C'était à peine s'il osait bouger, cette situation le tendait, il ne pouvait vraiment plus se permettre de rester ainsi. Il finit donc par repousser un peu Cloud de son bras et celui-ci leva un regard intrigué sur lui.

« Reste-là, je vais voir si ça se calme dehors. » lui sourit-il gentiment et il abandonna Cloud pour se lever, puis se diriger vers l'entrée de la grotte.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'ouverture dans la roche, il s'arrêta sur un paillasson blanc et passa un peu son nez au dehors. Visiblement, le vent était tombé et le brouillard s'était dissipé. En levant les yeux au ciel, il constata également que les nuages noirs s'éloignaient vers l'ouest. Seuls quelques flocons continuaient doucement leur paisible chute vers le sol, n'atténuant en rien la visibilité maintenant parfaite des alentours. Une vague de soulagement l'inonda aussitôt, ils allaient pouvoir reprendre leur mission et avec un peu de chance, atteindre le refuge avant la nuit.

Alors qu'il allait se retourner pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Cloud, il entendit des pas précipités dans son dos et sans avoir eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, il sentit deux mains s'abattre brutalement sur ses épaules et un tissu chaud glisser sur celles-ci.

« IDIOT ! Tu veux attraper la crève ou quoi ? » s'éleva une voix furieuse dans son dos.

Il se retourna et découvrit Cloud qui le toisait avec colère. Au fond de lui, Zack se demanda si Cloud était réellement énervé qu'il soit parti sans sa couverture ou si ce n'était pas plutôt pour l'avoir laissé aussi rapidement après qu'il ait gentiment partagé sa couverture avec lui. Et ce qui lui permettait de penser ceci, c'était que, s'il ignorait si Cloud avait remarqué ses rougeurs quelques instants plus tôt, une chose était sûre, lui en avait remarqué sur le visage du jeune homme lorsqu'il s'était collé contre lui.

Il sourit.

« Bah... Ce n'est pas grave de toute façon. Regarde, la tempête est partie, on va pouvoir repartir ! »

Cloud jeta à son tour un regard au dehors et put faire le même constat que le brun.

« Dépêchons-nous de partir alors. » déclara-t-il aussitôt en faisant déjà demi-tour.

Encore un peu abasourdi, Zack le vit éteindre le réchaud, rassembler leurs affaires, les ranger dans son sac et prendre celui-ci pour le passer sur son dos, tout cela en un temps record qui laissa muet d'effarement le grand brun, bientôt rappelé à son devoir.

« Zack ! Reste pas planté là et dépêche-toi, tu rêves ou quoi ? » lui cria Cloud du fond de leur antre.

Zack se reprit aussitôt et récupéra son propre sac avant de rejoindre le blond qui l'attendait déjà au dehors, sous la neige.

« On a perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça, à partir de maintenant on prend un rythme de marche plus élevé et on ne s'arrête pas avant d'avoir atteint le refuge, ordonna-t-il, une fois à l'extérieur lui aussi.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on attend alors ? répondit Cloud, entamant déjà la marche. »

Il se retourna cependant bien vite et apostropha son ami.

« Ah ! Donne-moi la carte aussi.

- Pourquoi ? lui demanda Zack, incrédule.

- Si on ne veut pas se perdre, ça vaut mieux. lui sourit Cloud et Zack fit une petite mine vexée en la lui cédant. »

Dès qu'il l'eut en mains, Cloud l'ouvrit et après quelques secondes à peine de consultation, il pointa une direction de son index et affirma qu'il s'agissait du chemin qu'ils devaient emprunter s'ils voulaient arriver rapidement à leur but.

Les deux hommes avaient donc reprit leur marche, conduisant leurs pas à vive allure. A leur soulagement, le temps ne semblait pas se recouvrir et la neige avait même cessé au bout de trois heures de marche, au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

Ils avaient bien progressé et le ciel commençait à se teinter de rose quand Zack perçut un bruit qui le fit s'arrêter net. Cloud le regarda avec surprise, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait. Mais le jeune homme resta silencieux, scrutant avec attention les hauteurs et les falaises au-dessus de leur tête.

« Zack... ?

- Chut ! l'interrompit Zack, le visage préoccupé, l'allure sérieuse. »

Cloud n'en rajouta donc pas plus. Il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu, ignorant ce que le brun pouvait bien redouter. Celui-ci cessa finalement son observation des alentours et recula de quelques pas pour revenir auprès de Cloud qui l'interrogea du regard. Sans s'expliquer, il lui saisit un bras et l'attira avec lui derrière un gros rocher. Cloud se laissa faire, non sans se demander ce à quoi tout cela rimait. Après un dernier coup d'oeil derrière son épaule, Zack daigna enfin prendre la parole :

« Mets ton casque, lui demanda-t-il à voix basse mais sans l'informer de quoi que ce soit.

- Pourquoi ? Tu sais bien que je déteste ce casque, protesta Cloud.

- Mets ton casque maintenant, c'est un ordre ! répéta Zack d'une voix un peu plus forte et surtout plus autoritaire.

Un peu surpris, Cloud ne résista pas plus et s'exécuta. Après tout, même si Zack était son ami, il n'en restait pas moins son supérieur et celui-ci semblait avoir repéré un danger.

« Zack, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Cloud une fois son casque sur la tête.

Le soldat jeta un rapide coup d'œil derrière le rocher.

« Des pirates des neiges. » expliqua-t-il tout en continuant à regarder la voie qui s'ouvrait devant eux. « Ils doivent être cinq ou six et nous surveillent depuis les hauteurs, ce sont quelques chutes de pierres qui m'ont averti. Pour le moment, ils se cachent et attendent probablement le meilleur moment pour nous attaquer, il va falloir être vigilant, on va devoir les affronter... » précisa-t-il.

Sans dire un mot, Cloud prit son fusil entre ses mains et le chargea avant de le replacer à son épaule.

« Fais attention Cloud, les pirates des neiges sont très cruels avec les rares humains qu'ils rencontrent dans ces montagnes. Une fois qu'on aura atteint les plaines enneigées, il n'y aura plus de risque, ils ne s'aventurent jamais dans ce milieu ouvert qui marque la fin de leur territoire. Les pirates des neiges vivent en communauté et leurs superstitions les empêchent d'aller plus loin. Mais je suis certain qu'ils ne vont pas nous laisser le temps de les atteindre. »

Cloud se contenta de hocher de la tête et lorsque Zack sortit de derrière le rocher, il le suivit, sur ses gardes.

Conscients d'être observés et suivis, prêts au combat, les deux hommes purent malgré tout parcourir une certaine distance sans se faire attaquer. Cloud se demandait ce qu'ils attendaient et si finalement Zack avait raison d'avoir été aussi sûr de lui lorsqu'il avait dit qu'ils auraient à coup sûr à combattre. Un phénomène inattendu attira alors soudainement son attention. Il tira Zack par le bras et lui pointa le ciel.

« Zack, regarde, le brouillard tombe de nouveau...

- C'est mauvais signe, ils vont en profiter pour attaquer. souffla le première classe, les yeux pointés sur l'horizon qui s'évanouissait sous une vapeur consistante grise. »

Brusquement, comme pour corroborer les prédictions du brun, un coup de fusil suivit de cris sauvages les entourèrent. Ils semblaient venir de nulle part et de partout à la fois. Les deux hommes virent alors plonger devant eux sur leur droite, trois scooteurs des neiges, chacun transportant deux hommes armés de fusils et de filets.

Zack et Cloud se préparèrent immédiatement au combat tandis qu'ils se retrouvaient bientôt encerclés par les trois engins qui surfaient autour d'eux dans un cercle parfait et que les pirates continuaient à crier comme des bêtes en furie. Ce stratagème n'intimida pas pour autant les deux soldats, habitués aux combats.

L'un des hommes lança tout à coup un filet que Zack trancha immédiatement, sans la moindre difficulté. Mais le lancer de filet se révéla être un leurre car les autres hommes en profitèrent pour ouvrir parallèlement le feu sur leurs deux victimes. Cependant, les plus surpris furent les assaillants quand ils réalisèrent que leur piège avait été anticipé. En effet, Zack avait tranché le filet et paré les balles arrivant de tous les côtés presque simultanément, protégeant à la fois Cloud, qui s'était jeté à terre, et lui-même.

Durant ce moment, Cloud se concentrait sur les engins qui tournaient et attendait le bon moment pour tirer. Ce qu'il fit tout à coup et la balle se ficha dans le ski avant et un bout de chenille de l'un des bolides, le faisant dériver plus loin.

Ce fut à ce moment précis que le brouillard leur tomba inopinément dessus. Les deux derniers scooteurs s'éclipsèrent alors et Zack se lança à leur poursuite en faisant signe à Cloud de le suivre pendant que la brume continuait de s'épaissir.

Ce fut dans une vraie purée de pois qu'il sentit une balle le frôler. Doublant de vigilance, il s'avança doucement dans la direction d'où venait le bruit du tir. Il vit le premier l'engin et ses deux passagers. Ne perdant pas alors une seconde, il sauta sur les deux hommes et les désarçonna, puis, prenant les commandes, il revint vers Cloud qui lui agrippa le bras pour sauter à son tour sur le véhicule, à la place derrière lui. Le soldat fonça aussitôt droit devant lui, ayant découvert une vaste étendue sans obstacles dans une ouverture de l'épais nuage. Bien qu'il ignorait la direction qu'il prenait, le plus important pour le moment était de semer leurs adversaires. Il fut malgré tout bien obligé de ralentir quand la visibilité devant lui fut réduite à la simple perception du bout du guidon. Il n'y voyait plus à deux mètres et, plus inquiétant encore, le bruit d'un moteur les poursuivait.

Brusquement, les deux derniers pirates qui les prenaient en chasse apparurent à leurs côtés, à seulement quelques centimètres de distance de leur propre véhicule. Zack grogna. Il ne voulait pas accélérer car il ignorait totalement ce qui se trouvait en face de lui et où il allait. Alors il s'empara de son immense épée et tenta d'éloigner leurs poursuivants et si possible même, les faire tomber.

Cloud également se prépara à attaquer. Il lança un sort de flamme avec sa matéria feu mais les pirates ne semblèrent pas ou à peine affectés, ce qui le surpris beaucoup. Il changea alors de tactique et s'apprêta à lancer un sort de foudre cette fois-ci, mais l'un des deux hommes, celui qui se trouvait derrière le pilote, fut plus rapide et il tira sur Cloud qui, dans un instinct de survie, chercha à éviter les balles ce qui le déséquilibra dangereusement.

Zack sentit bien que son compagnon était en train de perdre l'équilibre et en cherchant à l'aider, l'homme qui avait tiré s'en prit cette fois-ci à lui. De justesse, Zack protégea sa tête de son épée mais son bras fut tout de même touché par la mitraille ce qui lui fit perdre le contrôle de son véhicule pendant quelques secondes. Quelques secondes très courtes mais qui furent suffisantes pour finir de totalement déséquilibrer Cloud qui tomba dans la neige.

« Cloud ! »

Paniqué, Zack se retourna mais, brouillard en cause, il ne voyait pas où Cloud était tombé.

Il chercha à faire demi-tour lorsque son engin dérapa dangereusement sur une plaque de givre, le faisant dériver dans un glissement incontrôlable. En comprenant ce qui était en train de se passer, le scooteur ennemi ralentit et s'arrêta définitivement en observant le phénomène qui était en train de se produire sous leurs yeux. Ce fut à ce moment que Zack remarqua avec affolement qu'il glissait vers un ravin et qu'une fissure se formait sur toute la longueur de la corniche sur laquelle il dérivait.

La neige se craquelait à cette extrémité et surfant sur l'avalanche qui l'entraînait en contrebas, il tenta tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de son véhicule. Avec surprise, il constata que la chute ne fut pas si importante qu'il ne le redoutait. Il glissa de cinq ou six mètres uniquement et finit sa course sur une sorte d'immense lac gelé sur lequel le scooteur patina en tournoyant sur lui-même sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'arrêter totalement, au beau milieu du lac.

Une fois complètement immobile, Zack leva la tête vers l'endroit où la neige avait cédé sous le poids du motoneige et vit l'autre scooteur, arrêté à la frontière de la fissure, redémarrer et faire demi-tour. Zack songea qu'il devait probablement se trouver en plein sur la démarcation naturelle du territoire de ces pirates.

Le brouillard qui n'en finissait pas de le poursuivre l'enveloppa aussi brusquement que la nuit le plongea dans l'ombre. Dans de telles situations climatiques, il allait avoir du mal à se repérer pour retrouver Cloud et leur chemin. Il ne savait même pas s'il était encore très éloigné du refuge, ni quelle direction il devait prendre pour revenir sur ses pas et retrouver son ami ni même si celui-ci allait bien.

Cloud était fort, mais il savait bien que la montagne était parfois traîtresse et maintenant qu'ils étaient séparés l'un de l'autre par de nombreux mètres, le brouillard et la nuit, il ne savait pas quand ni comment il allait pouvoir le retrouver et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il suffisait que Cloud prenne une direction et lui une autre, et ils ne se retrouveraient peut-être jamais. Zack se refusa de considérer une telle supposition envisageable. A défaut, leur seul espoir resterait de retrouver tous les deux le refuge bien que seul Cloud avait gardé la carte.

Cela le rassura du moins. Le blond pourrait retrouver son chemin lorsque le temps serait plus clément. Et lui-même se trouvant de l'autre côté du territoire des pirates des neiges, il ne devait plus être bien loin de leur objectif.

Maintenant plus apaisé, son coeur qui était resté serré durant tout le temps où il s'était fait du souci pour Cloud se décontracta un peu et se rappelant qu'il était en plein milieu d'un lac gelé, il se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas rester là et s'éloigner assez rapidement.

Il descendit donc du scooteur, fouilla dans son sac et sortit une lampe de poche qu'il alluma, puis progressa lentement sur le lac en essayant de ne pas glisser. Il ne savait pas où il allait, la seule chose que sa lampe de poche éclairait était des vapes fantomatiques d'eau à l'état de gaz ondulant sur son passage.

Ce fut alors qu'il la distingua, cette petite lumière droit devant lui. Elle brillait vivement et semblait lui indiquait le chemin telle la lumière d'un phare. Il eut alors le sentiment d'être comme un petit navire qui avait perdu son chemin au milieu d'un lac gelé et cherchait à rejoindre la terre après avoir essuyé tant d'attaques et d'intempéries.

A mesure qu'il se rapprochait, le point lumineux grossissait, plus accueillant, plus chaleureux, ravivant l'espoir. Il savait maintenant de quoi il s'agissait. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu besoin de le chercher, il avait plutôt le sentiment que c'était comme s'il était venu à lui et maintenant, ses pas le conduisaient, comme aimantés, tout droit vers cette lumière qui ne pouvait être que la lueur de flammes crépitant derrière une fenêtre dans le foyer du refuge que lui et Cloud étaient censés atteindre avant la tombée de la nuit. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il fut suffisamment prêt et qu'il put s'en assurer qu'il décida de faire demi-tour. Maintenant qu'il savait où se trouvait la cabane, il n'avait plus qu'à retrouver Cloud et ils pourraient tous les deux y passer la nuit.

Par chance ou par miracle, le brouillard avait fini par se dissiper durant sa progression et en revenant sur ses pas, il réalisa à quel point le lac était en fait minuscule. Il traversa sa surface de glace rapidement, et retrouva le lieu où il avait fait une légère chute.

Dire qu'ils avaient été si proches de leur objectif sans même le savoir, songeait-il tout en poursuivant sa progression.

Au dessus de sa tête, quelques étoiles commencèrent à apparaître et ce qui avait été un début de soirée sombre commençait à se transformer en une nuit de la couleur de ses yeux. Avec étonnement, il put observer que ce qu'il avait pris pour une avalanche n'avait été en réalité que l'effondrement de la roche à l'extrémité de corniche où il s'était trouvé. Il s'était donc affaissé de quelques mètres et le poids du scooteur au-dessus avait crée une mini-avalanche qui avait fini sa course sur le lac.

Zack chercha un flanc qu'il pourrait escalader sans trop de peine et quand il en repéra un, entreprit une rapide ascension. Une fois en haut, il s'assura d'abord que les pirates n'étaient plus dans les parages et s'il y avait des signes de son ami aussi loin que son regard pouvait porter.

Tout était désert.

Il courut sur plusieurs mètres tout en suivant les traces des scooteurs dans la neige et cria le nom de Cloud à plusieurs reprises. A chaque fois, seul l'écho lui répondait. Quand enfin il le vit.

« Cloud ! »

A quelques mètres de lui, Cloud était agenouillé dans une neige ensanglantée, son casque à terre. Tout son corps était parcouru de violentes secousses et ses yeux exorbités fixaient ses mains devant lui dans la neige sans avoir l'air de réellement les voir. Il semblait perdu et effrayé. Près de lui dans la neige, les corps de deux hommes gisaient sur un blanc souillé de rouge sombre. Zack comprit ce qu'il s'était passé. Cloud avait dû tuer les deux pirates. Mais cela ne lui expliquait pas pour autant l'état actuel du blond.

Inquiet pour lui, il s'avança d'abord rapidement, puis s'accroupit doucement devant lui.

« ... Hey... Cloudy... » l'appela-t-il avec beaucoup de douceur pour ne pas l'effrayer plus qu'il ne le semblait déjà. D'autant plus que le jeune homme n'avait visiblement pas remarqué la présence de Zack, son manque de réaction pour cause.

Zack soupira tristement, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu mettre Cloud dans un tel état. Bien trop préoccupé pour son ami, il oublia toute retenue et l'enlaça tendrement, le serrant dans ses bras avec douceur, espérant que cela aurait un effet sur Cloud ou du moins, que cela fasse cesser ses tremblements. Mais l'adolescent n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Les yeux toujours dans le vide, comme s'ils voyaient non pas la montagne devant eux mais quelque chose de particulièrement terrifiant que seul le jeune homme pouvait voir, il continuait de trembler, perdu dans une dimension que Zack ne pouvait atteindre. Il semblait véritablement vivre un cauchemar éveillé. Pourtant, et à son plus grand étonnement, Cloud s'adressa soudainement à lui ce qui le détrompa quant au sentiment que son ami n'avait pas remarqué sa présence.

« J... Je... Je les ai tués Zack... Je les ai tués, je les ai tués ! » sanglota-t-il derrière l'épaule du brun.

A ces mots, Zack comprit instantanément ce qui arrivait à Cloud.

« ... C'est la première fois, que tu tues un être humain... n'est-ce pas... ? murmura-t-il doucement.

- C'était un accident, je ne voulais pas, je les ai tués ! cria Cloud en fermant brusquement des yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes. »

Zack pouvait ressentir la frayeur, le dégoût et la peine de Cloud alors qu'il sanglotait de plus en plus fort dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce... que j'ai fait... ? sanglota-t-il encore.

- Je sais... Ça fait bizarre la première fois... Ils ne méritaient peut-être pas de mourir mais ce qui est fait est fait... Cloud, ces hommes voulaient nous tuer ! Tu n'as fait que te défendre. Si ce n'était pas eux, c'était toi et tu ne veux pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'était ce qui devait arriver et tu ne pouvais rien faire contre cela... Parfois, le destin nous confronte à des situations qu'on aurait préféré éviter de vivre mais tu ne peux pas aller au devant de ça... Cloud, tu n'as pas eu le choix... Et tu le sais aussi bien que moi, quand on fait partie de l'armée, ce genre de situation se croise bien plus que n'importe où ailleurs. Elles sont très fréquentes et en tant que soldat, tuer un autre homme est quelque chose qu'il faut savoir intégré dans le quotidien... Si on peut éviter d'en arriver là, bien sûr c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux mais nous sommes des soldats et tu sais ce que cela signifie...

- Je le savais mais... Je ne pensais pas... que je me dégouterais autant...

- ... Ça prouve juste que tu es humain. lui assura Zack d'une voix chaude et posée qui se voulait consolante. »

Finalement, petit à petit, les tremblements de Cloud s'éteignirent et son corps commença à se détendre. Il rouvrit doucement les yeux contre l'épaule de Zack.

« Ça va mieux ? » lui demanda celui-ci.

Cloud se contenta d'un petit mouvement de tête affirmatif.

« Bien. » sourit Zack en lui caressant gentiment le dos.

Il sentait bien que Cloud était exténué. Cette journée n'avait pas été de tout repos et les derniers évènements, riches en rebondissements et en émotions diverses l'avaient probablement passablement éprouvé.

« Ça va aller maintenant, repose-toi. » lui conseilla-t-il.

Juste après lui avoir dit cela, Zack sentit Cloud se décrisper. Dans un sourire, il pencha sa tête contre celle de son ami.

« Je suis tellement soulagé d'avoir pu te retrouver et qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé... murmura-t-il, la joie et le réconfort clairement audibles à travers sa voix.

- Hum... Je suis fatigué... souffla Cloud en réponse.

- Dors alors, je t'aime. lui chuchota doucement Zack et Cloud s'endormit aussitôt contre lui. Bien que cela ressemblait en réalité plus à un évanouissement dû à la violente fatigue de ce qu'il venait de vivre. »

Zack entreprit alors de porter délicatement Cloud et se releva lentement, son ami allongé dans ses bras. Puis il s'assit sur le scooteur des deux hommes à terre, resté un peu plus loin, et cala Cloud entre sa poitrine et son bras droit avant de mettre le moteur en marche et de lancer l'engin dans la direction du refuge.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, il frappait à la porte de la petite cabane. Un homme qui devait avoir dans la soixantaine, les traits tirés, les cheveux hirsutes et grisonnants et des cernes sous les yeux, lui ouvrit avec méfiance. Au début Zack ne vit qu'un oeil derrière la mince ouverture de la porte entrouverte.

« Nous cherchons un endroit où dormir et mon ami est épuisé, pouvez-vous nous abriter pour cette nuit ? »

L'homme jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant au soldat, puis son regard descendit sur le plus jeune soldat, évanoui dans les bras du brun. Avec un regard visiblement apaisé, il ouvrit bien plus largement la porte, invitant le soldat à entrer. Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et entra dans ce qui se trouva être un confortable salon de bois dont le sol était recouvert de riches tapis et où un feu ronronnait sagement dans une cheminée de pierre sur la gauche.

L'homme se révéla plus accueillant qu'il ne lui avait paru au premier abord. Son visage portait la vieillesse mais il avait un sourire affable et chaleureux au travers duquel la bonté et la sympathie se dégageaient amplement. Il indiqua à Zack de le suivre et lui présenta une chambre avec deux lits simples. Il s'empressa de soulever les couvertures de l'un d'eux et Zack s'avança pour déposer Cloud sur le matelas. Avec des gestes exercés, le vieil homme ôta le manteau mouillé du blond et posa sa main sur son front. Quand il se fut assuré qu'il n'avait rien et qu'il était simplement endormi, il sortit de la chambre accompagné de Zack et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il s'intéressa alors au bras blessé du brun mais celui-ci lui assura que ce n'était rien et qu'il s'en occuperait seul. Résigné, l'homme l'invita donc à s'asseoir dans le divan près de la cheminée et lui proposa un thé. Zack accepta et une fois servi, regarda l'homme s'asseoir sur la petite table de bois ronde, en face de lui.

« C'est vraiment de plus en plus rare de voir des visiteurs par ici. Cela fait bien plusieurs années que personne n'avait frappé à cette porte. » dit-il sur un ton qui, visiblement, invitait à la conversation.

Zack hésita avant de répondre mais il décida finalement de parler en toute honnêteté avec cet homme qui, après tout, leur offrait l'hospitalité.

« En réalité... Nous sommes deux soldats en mission et nous devrons repartir dès demain matin...

- Peu m'importe ce que vous êtes jeune homme, un refuge est un refuge et j'accueille tout le monde dans ces contrées de froid... » Lui répondit le vieil homme de sa voix chaude avec un sourire bienfaisant. « Cependant, votre bras semble en bien mauvais état et votre ami semblait exténué... Le froid est difficile à supporter dans cette région mais je ne pense pas que ce soit cela qui l'ait mis dans cet état, je me trompe ? reprit-il. »

Zack hocha gravement de la tête.

« Nous avons rencontré pas mal de difficultés durant le trajet d'aujourd'hui... D'abord la tempête, puis les pirates des neiges...

- Ah, ces fameux pirates... J'avoue que bien que connaissant leurs mœurs et traditions qui leur interdisent de pénétrer dans cette région, j'ai été un peu méfiant en vous ouvrant tout à l'heure, de peur qu'il ne s'agisse de l'un d'eux... Je me demande si ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que je rencontre si peu de monde... Ils sont dangereux. Si seulement il était possible de faire quelque chose pour les empêcher de nuire... Fort heureusement, rares sont les téméraires qui s'aventurent dans ces montagnes hostiles et impitoyables, fit l'homme avec passion.

- C'est vrai... répondit Zack. »

Il y' eut un silence que le fier brun brisa rapidement.

« Merci de nous avoir accueillis...

- Allons bon, je ne suis pas là pour rien tout de même ! s'écria le vieil homme, non sans amusement. »

Zack allait répondre mais leur discussion fut abruptement interrompue quand une porte qui s'ouvrit brusquement derrière eux les fit se retourner avec surprise.

« Cloud ! Tu es déjà réveillé ? s'exclama Zack en découvrant Cloud à l'entrée du séjour.

- Bonsoir jeune homme, vous allez l'air d'aller mieux, vous avez reprit des couleurs. » lui sourit le vieil homme. « Voulez-vous un thé ? »

Cloud bredouilla un oui timide mais resta dans l'entrée.

« Allons, allons, ne soyez pas timide, installez-vous donc sur le divan ! » l'enjoignit son hôte avec prestance.

Cloud eut un moment d'hésitation mais finalement obéit et rejoignit Zack sur le divan, se gardant bien de regarder son compagnon. Zack se demanda pourquoi mais il oublia rapidement.

« Vous devez sûrement avoir faim, je vais vous offrir quelque chose. » déclara soudain l'homme, plein d'enthousiasme.

Il était certain qu'il n'avait pas eu de visite depuis longtemps en effet, songeait Zack avec amusement en le voyant s'affairer ainsi avec entrain pour ses hôtes.

Il leur offrit une soupe et du pain, puis les trois hommes discutèrent encore durant une bonne heure avant de finalement décider de rejoindre leur chambre. Le vieil homme leur fit savoir qu'ils pouvaient utiliser la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'arrière de la pièce où ils couchaient, que lui dormait à l'étage et que s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit, ils pouvaient venir l'avertir. Puis chacun regagna sa chambre respective.

« Finalement, le refuge était tout près de là où les pirates nous ont attaqués, un sacré coup de chance ! » lança allègrement Zack quand ils furent seuls tous les deux dans la chambre.

Cloud se contenta de hocher de la tête en confirmation puis disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant Zack seul et un peu confus. Quand il revint, il se coucha aussitôt, sans un mot ni un regard. Avec un petit soupir, Zack se frotta la nuque et parti lui aussi prendre une douche, puis soigna son bras avant de se coucher à son tour.

Durant la nuit, Cloud n'arrêta pas de se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et semblait tracassé par quelque chose.

En se retournant pour la énième fois durant cette nuit, il jeta un coup d'oeil à Zack. Celui-ci était immobile et semblait au contraire dormir paisiblement. Il l'observa un moment curieusement, comme s'il redécouvrait son ami et le regardait d'une manière bien différente de toutes les fois où il avait pu le considérer avant. En soupirant, il détacha enfin son regard et se tourna une fois de plus dans le sens opposé. La voix qui s'éleva alors dans son dos le fit tressaillir.

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Cloud se retourna avec ahurissement. Bien loin d'être endormi, Zack s'était redressé sur un coude, la tête soutenue par une main, et le regardait avec un sourire conciliant. Encore un peu abasourdi, il mit un certain temps avant de réagir.

« Tu... Tu ne dormais pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment... Je sentais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, tu n'as pas arrêté de te retourner depuis tout à l'heure... Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

Cloud resta muet de stupéfaction. Non seulement le brun avait fait semblant de dormir mais l'avait également observé, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Hum. C'est rien. » grogna-t-il en se replongeant sous les couvertures, se retournant du côté opposé au soldat.

Il pensa que Zack allait répliquer quelque chose mais il n'entendit que le silence. Il sursauta alors brusquement quand il sentit un poids incliner un peu le matelas non loin de ses jambes. Il leva la tête et vit Zack, assis sur son lit, le regarder cette fois-ci non pas avec un sourire sur les lèvres mais un petit air soucieux.

« Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui t'empêche de dormir ? » lui demanda-t-il.

Cloud grogna pour toute réponse.

« C'est bon je te dis ! Laisse-moi... »

Pour clore la discussion, il ferma les yeux et reposa violemment sa tête sur l'oreiller. Zack soupira alors.

« Dis-moi... » murmura-t-il avant de tendre la main et de caresser un peu sa joue, la frôlant simplement.

Au contact, Cloud rouvrit immédiatement les yeux et se tourna vers Zack avec un petit affolement lisible sur son visage et surtout, des couleurs plus vives visibles sur ses joues. Avec hésitation, il finit par céder et révéla ce qui le turlupinait au point de l'empêcher de dormir. Ce en lui posant une question.

« ... Tu te souviens... ce que tu m'as dit juste avant que je perde connaissance tout à l'heure... C'était vrai... ? »

C'était donc cela. Bien que Zack n'en avait pas été certain, il savait maintenant que c'était son "je t'aime" qu'il lui avait dit un peu plus tôt qui travaillait Cloud. C'était bien compréhensible et s'il n'avait pas été sûr que Cloud l'ait entendu, il en avait maintenant la confirmation. Cela ne lui avait visiblement pas échappé et bien loin d'avoir oublié ces quelques mots, ils hantaient probablement son esprit depuis son réveil dans le refuge, ce qui expliquait son curieux comportement. Mais après tout, qui aurait pu oublier une telle révélation ou y rester parfaitement insensible ?

Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi il lui avait avoué ses sentiments à ce moment là. Peut-être le fait de le serrer dans ses bras, le désir de le réconforter et le soulagement de le retrouver l'avaient poussé à le lui dire, comme ça, aussi soudainement, presque banalement. Peut-être aussi que, parce qu'il avait senti Cloud défaillir, les mots étaient sortis instinctivement. A ce moment là et pas à un autre. Il n'expliquait pas cela. Pour lui les mots étaient sortis naturellement d'eux-mêmes, comme s'ils avaient attendu ce moment précis pour s'offrir à Cloud.

Ce dernier attendait une réponse de sa part et le fixait avec insistance en guettant celle-ci. Mais Zack ne répondit rien et baissa simplement les yeux sur lui avant de lui offrir un petit sourire qui en disait bien plus que n'importe quel mot. Cloud semblait encore perdu mais il rougit encore plus vivement face à cette confirmation visuelle et Zack se pencha un peu vers lui pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Ça te dérange ? »

Cloud resta muet et releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Zack.

Le brun fut alors totalement pris au dépourvu quand, contre toute attente, Cloud leva encore plus la tête et colla ses lèvres sur les siennes, les piquant d'un léger baiser avant de les retirer aussitôt pour le regarder, ses joues tirant sur des tons qui se rapprochaient fortement du pourpre.

Zack sourit gaiement, trop heureux de ce minuscule mais néanmoins bien réel baiser qui, bien que rapide, l'avait plongé dans un état de béatitude prononcée.

Il hésita un peu mais finalement, se pencha pour renouveler cet agréable contact avec les lèvres de son ami. Cette fois-ci, ce fut un baiser plus long et plus profond qu'ils partagèrent. Les deux hommes s'embrassaient amoureusement et tout en faisant basculer Cloud dans le lit, Zack caressa langoureusement les cheveux du blond. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à en faire autant en baladant ses mains dans ceux de Zack.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent, ils se regardèrent un moment et Zack jugea qu'il était temps de se recoucher lorsqu'il se redressa un peu. Sans que ni lui ni Cloud n'aient besoin d'entendre le consentement de l'autre, le brun s'allongea sur le lit simple, près du jeune homme qui l'occupait déjà. Cloud, déjà très fatigué, s'endormit rapidement sans avoir eu à chercher le sommeil maintenant qu'il ne se posait plus de questions et Zack, resté sur les couvertures, le regarda pendant un long moment, un grand sourire trônant sur ses lèvres. Il finit tout de même par se relever et rejoindre son propre lit, histoire d'avoir quelques heures de sommeil avant le lever du jour.

Au lendemain, un magnifique soleil rayonnant et éclatant faisait miroiter ses rayons au travers de la fenêtre du salon derrière laquelle Zack et Cloud observaient le paysage au dehors. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée. Les deux hommes avaient déjeuné avec leur hôte et étaient désormais parés pour la fin de leur mission. Derrière la fenêtre, ils constataient que la montagne qu'ils devaient escalader se trouver juste devant leur yeux. Ils n'auraient plus beaucoup de chemin à parcourir et cette interminable mission serait bientôt finie. A leur grand soulagement, le temps était également au beau fixe et ils seraient sûrement tranquilles jusqu'en fin de matinée, moment où l'hélicoptère qui devait venir les chercher arriverait.

Tandis que le vieil homme était parti chercher du bois pour le feu dans la grange annexant le refuge et qu'ils attendaient son retour afin de le remercier et de prendre congé, Cloud, tout en observant fixement le paysage enneigé comme le faisait son ami à ses côtés, frôla timidement la main du soldat avec la sienne, comme une demande implicite. Zack fut d'abord un peu étonné par le faible contact qu'il avait senti mais, sans avoir à détourner le regard de la fenêtre pour le poser sur Cloud, il comprit et prit sa main dans la sienne. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, retenant prisonnière la main de l'autre qui, sans aucun doute, ne chercherait pas à s'évader. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se regarder, pas besoin de parler. Ce simple geste suffisait en lui-même à exprimer le sentiment qui les unissait, à exprimer n'importe quelle déclaration. En particulier celle d'une histoire qui commençait, et ne concernait qu'eux deux.


End file.
